Through The Murky Waters: Harvest
by keenbeanz
Summary: He is now hers and she wonders what could be better than spring? But the answer to that is easy now. Truly the best time of the year is the Harvest. A Demeter/Percy One Shot


**So this is a Demeter/Percy pairing, not really been done before and I can't blame anyone for that because this was actually quite hard. **

**Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Demeter's favourite season was spring.

Who couldn't love it, her daughter came home, plants were seeded, and animals grew. It was her element. She felt the most at peace during this time. Well she usually did, this time her head ached and her heart earned for more.

She would often find herself thinking of the green eyed boy, normally she hated him in her opinion he definitely did not eat enough cereal, but now something was changing about him, he was no longer a boy but now a man, a tall, strong and handsome young man.

She figured he must have been eating his cereal.

She would often find herself looking at him, or in this case thinking about him, she couldn't understand why, he was her brother's spawn. Born of the sea and you couldn't grow much by the sea without it dying due to the salty water.

And if something did grown by the sea, they never lived long enough to reach their true potential, but he was he was growing and looked better that anything she had seen that had grown by the sea.

Her hands traced around her chest rhythmically as she thought of him, he was interesting to her and she didn't know why... ok maybe she did know why.

She paced her temple quietly, she had heard much about his quest with the other seven and was quite happy they returned home safely her Roman counterpart on the other hand wished they hadn't arrived back safely. She usually hushed her up with a bowl of cereal and an afternoon in the fields doing her daily harvest.

That was when she saw him, his black hair all over the place as he walked through the long stalks, he had a backpack over his shoulder, his eye glistened in the sun as he looked around the fields, she didn't realise he was looking for her until she saw Athena's daughter, the two stood together as another boy walked along, she recognised the boy immediately with his scrawny body.

She smiled at them as the three made their way towards her; she wanted to tell them to go away after offering them some cereal of course. But it took one moment to look in his eyes and she forgot her words, they flew out of her mouth, out of her brain and they fell into his eyes.

"Lady Demeter." The girl greeted her head bowing slightly; she liked this girl a little more. "We are here for information on Hades helm." Demeter scoffed slightly and watched as the younger boy, Nico glared at her.

"He is constantly losing that thing why would I know where it is." She muttered picking up another stalk of wheat.

She heard a slight chuckle and looked up towards the boy, his eyes brighter than usual. "You're telling me." he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Demeter watched him for a few moments; she noted how his fingers would subconsciously play with the hem of his shirt every few minutes and how his eyes would often glaze over as if he was thinking about something else.

The sound of the girl talking brought her attention back she didn't know if she should be thankful or angry at her for tearing her eyes off the young man before her.

She replies to the girl with sheer honesty as she proclaims she has no idea where the helm is, she stares at the girl but from the corner of her eye she can see him, towering over them as he looks around the field.

"Thank you my lady." The three turn and before the goddess knows what she is doing she grabs his arm, he looks back confused his eyes gazing deep into hers, she sees him falling for her he sees a goddess gripping his arm for the hell of it.

"This will help you." She says pressing a grain into his hand, he looks at it confused and a little wary, but the look in her eyes assures him that it is safe.

"Uh thanks." He offers still holding the grain in his hands; it is the girl who speaks first her blonde hair trickling down her back.

"What is it?" she asks her eyes placed on the grain in an unsure way.

She smiles as warmly as she can to the pair, she can see the son of Hade's eyes squint in confusion, but she ignores it.

"This grain will protect you." She says her eyes locked onto his.

"Protect me from what?" he asks facing the goddess.

She simply smiles and shakes her head. "You will know when to use it." she peels her eyes away from him and turns around further busying herself with the harvest, a smile traces her lips as she totters away in the fields.

She knows he will use it and she hopes he will use the grain soon.

Percy stands alone in the alley way, his clothing half burnt and destroyed, panic sets in as he sees the Cyclops walk closer and closer towards him. He can hear Nico and Annabeth racing towards him from another street, but he knows they won't make it in time.

They will never make it in time.

He sits up against the wall his limbs burning as he says goodbye to anyone and everyone, he is halfway through saying goodbye to Clarisse when he remembers the grain of wheat, a grin forms as he quickly fishes it out of his pocket.

She said he would know when to use is, but what did he have to do, it was doing a terrible job at protecting him, unless, his smile widens as the ugly brute steps closer to him. He looks up at it and with a smack the grain is in his mouth, he quickly chews it and he can feel his legs go numb.

Wait not numb, because when he looks down, he can't see his legs, he watches confused as his body disappears, the Cyclops stops in his tracks and looks down at the son of Poseidon with a grimace, he is losing a free meal.

Percy tries to move but his body keeps fading, he doesn't know if he should be happy or sad about this slowly it climbs up and soon he is just a floating head.

He forces his eyes shut as the rest of his head fades, all he can think about is saying goodbye to the world.

Demeter walks into her temple her eyes located on the unconscious body that lay on the lounge, she wants to jump up and down and squeal, but she refrains from doing so.

Slowly he wakes up, his green eyes searching the ceiling for something that isn't there, Demeter sits beside him, putting her best poker face on, he looks up at her and he can't help but smile at the fake memories he believes are real, his hand reaches up and strokes the side of her face, her skin tingles at the touch, but his skin screams at him that something is wrong.

"Thank Zeus you are awake." She mumbles holding back a fake tear; Percy sits up, his eyes filled with adoration. His mind takes a back seat as something else takes control of his body.

"I'm sorry for scaring you my love." A bitter taste fills his mouth and he grimaces, but what can the goddess expect, it will take time for the grain to kick in.

It takes days before the grain takes full effect and his eyes don't whispers words of love when he sees her, they scream it. His mind never wanders from her and his hands never cease from holding her body.

The goddess is fine with this and she smirks when he kisses her.

She laughs when he caresses her skin.

He is now hers and she wonders what could be better than spring?

But the answer to that is easy now.

Truly the best time of the year is the Harvest.

**Okay not the best I know.**

**It was really hard trying to write this as it hasn't been done before, well it has but not the way I did it. **

**So in case you got confused ( I don't blame you) this is what happened, Demeter had a crush on Percy so she gave him a grain from when she was harvesting, the grain made him appear in her temple and erased his memories providing new memories of her. Confusing, I know but then again welcome to my brain.**

**Okay so please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**I have to do these:**

**Percy/Persephone**

**Percy/Selene**

**Percy/Apollo**

**Percy/Hermes**

**Percy/Triton**

**Percy/Eris**

**Percy/Nyx**


End file.
